Leah Clearwater: The Early Years
by Leiaaa
Summary: A collection of fun, cute, light-hearted short-stories about what it was like for Leah and the other pack members to grow up in La Push, Washington before the vampires. So far I just have chapter one finished but there will be more.


**_A/N: This first chapter was partially inspired by 'Gone with the Wind' (albeit, HARDLY) and 'Star Wars'. Obviously, Leah never dies after being thrown from a pony nor does she have a long-lost twin brother named Luke. So yeah..._**

**_Anyway, like I said earlier, this is going to be a chapter story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just borrowing her ideas for the time being._**

* * *

_This is the most beautiful, most intelligent baby girl in the world,_ thought Harry Clearwater as he held his new infant daughter for the first time.

"Sue, she's amazing." Harry said.

"Yes she is." Sue agreed.

"She's going to do great things in her life, I can tell." Harry said, his voice full of conviction.

Amused, Sue laughed and said, "Harry, I hate to burst your bubble, but most first-time parents swear their kids are the most amazing children to ever walk the planet."

"Yeah, but I really do know that she's amazing."

"Harry, how could you possibly know that?" Sue questioned her husband.

"Just look at her, Sue, look at her eyes. There is real intelligence there, even though she is just a newborn. And she's strong, look at her try to hold up her head. Besides, she has the blood of Chiefs'-past, running through her veins. She will definitely do great things." Harry insisted.

Sue looked at her baby girl's eyes and she couldn't dispute what her husband was seeing - the baby did have a special gleam there. But she still thought her husband was being a ridiculous. "Like what? What great things will she do?" Sue asked, wanting to know what her husband would be expecting from their newborn child.

"She is special, I know that she is special – one of a kind, even. She is going to be a protector of the Quileute nation, and a protector of our land." Harry said, in a serious tone.

Little did Harry know how right he was. Their baby girl was special, the very first of her kind. She would do great things someday; be a trailblazer of sorts and she would be a protector of the Quileute people.

"How do you suppose she will do that?" Sue questioned her husband cynically.

"I don't know, but she has the heart of a warrior. I can feel it."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"Will she bring balance back to 'The Force'?" Sue teased her husband who also happened to be a fan of the Star Wars trilogy.

Harry, knowing full-well his wife was mocking him, rolled his eyes and said, "She just might."

"Fight crime?" Sue teased again.

"Only on weekends, and not until she does her homework." Harry shot back, smiling.

Harry looked again at the hour-old infant. It was at that time that Harry realized that their beautiful baby girl would grow up to be a beautiful young woman. The thought frightened him.

"I'm going to have to buy more guns." Harry stated, matter-of-factly.

Sue, completely confused by the course the conversation was taking asked her husband, "More guns? Why?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, Harry, you're going to have to."

"She's more beautiful then Billy and Sarah's twins."

This was true.

"She's more beautiful then your cousin's adorable little girl, Emily."

This was also true.

"I'm going to need more guns so I can keep the boys away." Harry said.

Sue laughed, "Harry, you're being silly."

"Sue, you're her mother. Just look at her, she's going to have your beauty, no doubt about it. There is no way I'm going to let any scumbags near _our _daughter."

Harry was right; the baby girl would grow up and have her mother's exotic beauty – a beauty that would outshine every other girl in the Olympic peninsula (until her twentieth year). Harry would most definitely have to scare the scumbags away.

As Harry glanced down at their baby girl again, he realized that they didn't have a name for her. They hadn't discussed any girl names since Harry was convinced their first child would be a boy. All because he had a dream in which he was holding a boy named Seth.

"I suppose we can't name her Seth, can we." Harry said sadly.

"No, we can't." Sue agreed.

"What about Ruth? Harry suggested, thinking it would be nice to name her after his mother.

"Ruth? Baby Ruth? No way. My daughter isn't going to be named after a candy bar." Sue insisted.

"Well what then?" Harry questioned.

"Martha or Miriam, maybe?" Sue suggested the names of her two favorite aunts.

Harry objected to both names because he didn't care for Sue's favorite aunts, or rather, they never cared for him and thought he wasn't good enough to marry their favorite niece. They tried to talk Sue out of marrying him. Of course, they were unsuccessful in their attempt but Harry still harbored resentment, nonetheless.

The couple continued to debate for the course of an hour before Harry had an epiphany, and he quickly jotted down a few names on a sheet of paper.

"I've got a few great ideas. Now don't be too critical. Give each one a chance before you even think of rejecting them." Harry said as he handed his wife the paper.

Sue gave he husband a skeptical glance before she looked at the paper. When she did look, Sue became hysterical with laughter.

"NO WAY! Harry there is _no way_ we are going to name our baby either of these names!" Sue insisted.

"Come on, give them a chance. Say them out loud before you make a judgment." Harry pleaded.

Sue, wanting to appease her husband, did just as he asked. "Princess Leia Clearwater." She said, through her giggles. "No, it's not going to happen, Harry."

"I don't know what's wrong with naming her after a kick-ass princess. But fine, whatever, what about the other name?" Harry urged his wife.

"SKYWALKER CLEARWATER? Are you high? That's _two_ last names, one of which is from a fictional story."

"It's not 'Skywalker Clearwater', it's 'Sky Walker Clearwater', there is a difference." Harry insisted.

"Look Harry, I'll make you a deal. I'm willing to go with _this_ name." Sue said as she wrote out a whole new name on the piece of paper. When she was done, she handed the paper to Harry.

"Leah Sky Clearwater? 'Leah' is not even pronounced the same as 'Leia'." Harry said, disappointed that his wife wasn't agreeing to his name ideas.

"Yeah, but 'Leah' is a family name and a bible name." Harry remembered that he did have a great-aunt named 'Leah'. She passed away soon after he was born but, according to his parents, she was a very good woman who was revered by all.

Sue continued, "And…I like 'Sky' because she was conceived under a beautiful night sky." Sue said, obviously referring to the special night that they made love near first beach, approximately nine months previous.

"Fine but I'm going to call her 'Princess'." Harry conceded. "And, we're never going to tell her the real reason her middle name is 'Sky'. I don't want her to get any ideas in her head." Harry insisted.

"Agreed."

And with that, the Clearwaters' had officially named their first child - Leah Sky Clearwater.


End file.
